


the far {Jeremwood}

by rosalee_an



Series: Golden AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Golden AU, M/M, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: Something really short done kinda quickly just to get this one idea out of my head//I didn't feel like drawing it so here's a written version





	the far {Jeremwood}

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short done kinda quickly just to get this one idea out of my head//I didn't feel like drawing it so here's a written version

They had only wanted some time alone. The other two, Michael and Gavin, had the time but why couldn't Ryan and Jeremy have it? Well, they did but it wasn't what they had wanted. Ryan had and is always on edge, ever since the crew's accident. Telling himself that it was his fault. That Geoff and Jack died because Ryan wasn't there in time. Or that "the Vagabond has lost his spark"; appearing out of nowhere and causing instant mayhem or just helping out a fellow crew member.

Jeremy, and sometimes Michael at this point, could calm Ryan down. Michael used to be the only one that could even get near him at one point due to Ryan being so violent at the begging of this problem. Jeremy saying that "It's all gonna be _okay_ " or "You're _fine_ Ryan. We're all fine, _the rest of us are all fine_ ".  In this case of action, Ryan had had one of his episodes again. A bad one. Ending in Ryan punching away both Michael, Jeremy and almost Gavin. Gavin being absolutely terrified. He's seen how the Vagabond works but nothing like this towards his crew.  But after realizing what had happened Ryan had snapped out of it, while in the process of trying to calm himself down as well, being shocked and then just running to his room which was downstairs. 

But that was last night. The three had always and will forgive Ryan. Also being under the same amount of pressure Ryan is in, Ryan just taking it way to far. But they knew that wasn't Ryan at all. Right now, it's the alone time that Jeremy and Ryan had wanted ever since the accident. Quiet, no speaking (if any, it was soft whispers). Them, just cuddled up in Ryan's room, with the fan turned on beside the drawer and the cats beside or on the bed with them. 

Jeremy would sometimes start to play with Ryan's hair. Trying to braid it as he twisted it around his whole hand as best as he can without sitting the both of them up causing the comfort to be disturbed. Ryan humming as Jeremy did this, a sign that he was falling asleep. Other times they would just rub the cats as they fell asleep, or trace the other's scars and lightly press the bruises left from that days heist.

Then of course their time would come to an end. Either by the sun leaking through the blinds or Michael and Gavin's arguing. Neither of them wanting to get up, but ending in Jeremy doing so. This time, unlike the others where it only took a few minutes to separate the two, it took Jeremy a lot longer until being able to go back downstairs to get back in bed with Ryan. Ryan would just cling back onto Jeremy, being on edge if he was left with his thoughts.

If it was just Ryan and his thoughts, he would just stay in his room and stay distant from the Lads for days. Until Jeremy or Michael would make him get up and eat and drink something. Which in return, he did feed himself. Sometimes a small meal just to put something on his stomach, but most of the time he would have a large meal that he didn't have to come up again. Ryan did enjoy having a meal with the Lads though.

Remembering the small cooking classes that Jack took and shared what she learned to the rest of the crew. The ones most interested were the Lads, Ryan, and Steffie. Steffie already knowing a good bit by teaching herself but still good fun seeing what Jack had learned. Then Ryan coming from a family that was big into homemaking all their meals, having to help out a lot. But the Lads listening just in case something were to happen, which was a _good_ idea. 

  
Ryan trying to take care of himself the best that he can, and then Steffie being busy with getting the media off their asses, leaving the Lads being the only ones to make the crew more…domestic like it used to be. 


End file.
